pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
List of English-language poets
This is a list of English language poets, who wrote or write much of their poetry in the English language. Lists of English-language poets by nationality *List of American poets *List of Australian poets *List of British poets *List of Canadian poets *List of Caribbean poets *List of Indian poets writing in English *List of Irish poets *List of New Zealand poets *List of Nigerian poets *List of South African poets Alphabetical list: A A-Ak *Henry Abbey (1842-1911), United States *Lascelles Abercrombie (1881-1938), England *Diane Ackerman (born 1956), United States *Milton Acorn (1923-1986), Canada *Mercedes de Acosta (1893-1968), United States *Harold Acton (1904–1994), England *Gilbert Adair (born 1944) *Virginia Hamilton Adair (1913–2004), United States *Helen Adam (1909–1993), Scotland / United States *Arthur Henry Adams (1872–1936), New Zealand *John Adams (1704-1740), United States *Léonie Adams (1899–1988), United States *Mary Electa Adams (1823-1898), Canada *Sarah Flower Adams (1895-1848), England *Robert Adamson (1852–1902), Australia *Fleur Adcock (born 1934), New Zealand / England *Joseph Addison (1672–1719), England *Toyin Adewale-Gabriel (born 1969), Nigeria *AE (1867-1935), Ireland *James Agee (1909–1955), United States *Allan Ahlberg (1938– ) *Ai (1947-2010), United States *Conrad Aiken (1889-1973), United States *Mark Akenside (1721–1770), England Al-Ay *Amos Bronson Alcott (1799-1888), United States *Sidney A. Alexander (1866–1948), England *Felipe Alfau (1902-1999), Spain / United States * Henry Alford (1810-1871), England *James Alexander Allan (1889–1956), Australia *Donald Allen (1912–2004), United States *Elizabeth Chase Allen (1832-1911), United States *Leslie Holdsworthy Allen (1879–1964), Australia *William Allingham (1824-1889), Ireland *Washington Allston (1779-1843), United States *Bert Almon (born 1943), United States / Canada *George Amabile (born 1936), Canada * NIcholas Amhurst (1697-1742), England *Kingsley Amis (1922–1995), England *A.R. Ammons (1926-2001), United States *Ethel Anderson (1883–1958), Australia *James Anderson (1842-1823), Canada *Patrick Anderson (1915-1979), Canada *Robert T. Anderson (1880-1960), Canada *Victor Anderson (1917-2001), United States *Bruce Andrews (born 1948) *Maya Angelou (born 1928), United States *Rae Armantrout (born 1947) *Simon Armitage (born 1963) *Richard Armour (1906–1989), United States *Sir Edwin Arnold (1832-1904), England *Matthew Arnold (1822–1888), England *John Ashbery (born 1927), United States *Thomas Ashe (1836–1889), England *John Askham (1825-1894), England *Edwin Atherstone (1788–1872), England *Margaret Atwood (born 1939), Canada *Dorothy Auchterlonie (1915–1991), Australia *W.H. Auden (1907–1973), England / United States *Joseph Auslander (1897–1965), United States * Alfred Austin (1835-1913), England *Margaret Avison (1918-2007), Canada *Pam Ayres (born 1947) *Sir Robert Aytoun (1570–1638), Scotland *William Aytoun (1813–1865), Scotland B Ba *Joseph M. Bachelor (1887-1947), United States *Alfred Bailey (1905-1997), Canada *Jacob Bailey (1731-1808), Canada *Kevin Bailey (born 1953) * Philip James Bailey (1816-1902), England *Joanna Baillie (1762–1851), Scotland *Jesse Ball (born 1978) *John Banim (1798–1842), Ireland *Russell Banks (born 1940), United States *Frances Bannerman (1855-1940), Canada *Lex Banning (born 1921), Australia *Amiri Baraka (Leroi Jones) (born 1934), United States *Anna Laetitia Barbauld (1743–1825), England *Mary Barber (c.1685-c.1755), Ireland *John Barbour (died 1395), Scotland *Les Barker (born 1947) *Joel Barlow (1754–1812), United States *Lady Anne Barnard (1750-1825), England / South Africa *Mary Barnard (1909–2002), Unites States *Barnabe Barnes (1571-1609), England *Djuna Barnes (1892–1982), United States *William Barnes (1801–1886), England *Richard Barnfield (1574–1620), England *Candy Barr (1935-2005), United States *John Barr (1809-1889), Scotland / New Zealand *Syd Barret (1946-2006), England *Bernard Barton (1784–1849), England *Todd Bash (born 1965) *David Bates (1809–1870), United States *Katharine Lee Bates (1859-1929), United States *Thomas Bateson (c.1570-1630), England *James K. Baxter (1926–1972), New Zealand *Arthur Bayldon (1865–1958), Australia *William Baylebridge (1883–1942), Australia Be *Abel Beach (1829-1899), United States *Joseph Warren Beach (1880-1957), United States *James Beattie (1705-1803), Scotland *Francis Beaumont (1584–1616), England *Sir John Beaumont (1583-1627), England *Bruce Beaver (1928–2004), Australia *George Beck (1749-1812), United States *Larry Beckett (born 1947), United States *Thomas Lovell Beddoes (1804-1849), England *John Beecher (1904-1980), United States *Henry Charles Beeching (1859-1919), England *Ethel Lynn Beers (1827-1879), United States *Philip Begho (born 1969), Nigeria * Brendan Behan (1923–1964), Ireland *Aphra Behn (1640–1689), England *Lisa Bellear (1961-2006), Australia *Hilaire Belloc (1870-1953), France / England *Park Benjamin, Sr. (1809-1864), United States *Gwendolyn B. Bennett (1902–1981), United States *Jim Bennett, (born 1951) *A.C. Benson (1862-1925), England *Mary Josephine Benson (1887-1965), Canada *Nelson Bentley (1918-1990), United States *Bill Berkson (born 1939), United States *Charles Bernstein (born 1950) *Steven "Jesse" Bernstein (1950–1991), United States *Anselm Berrigan (born 1972) *Ted Berrigan (1934–1983), United States *Wendell Berry (born 1934) *John Berryman (1914–1972), United States *John Betjeman (1906–1984), England *Helen Bevington (1906-2001), United States Bi-Bl *Ambrose Bierce (1842-1914), United States *Laurence Binyon (1869-1943), England *Earle Birney (1904-1995), Canada *Elizabeth Bishop (1911–1979), United States *John Peale Bishop (1892-1944), United States *Samuel Bishop (1731–1795), England *Sophie Cabot Black (born 1958) *Paul Blackburn (1926–1971), United States *Thomas Blacklock (1721–1791), Scotland *R.D. Blackmore (1825-1900), England *Sir Richard Blackmore (1654-1729), England *Peter Bladen (1922–2001), Australia *William Blake (1757–1827), England *Susanna Blamire (1747–1794), England *John Blight (1913–1995), Australia *Mathilde Blind (1841–1896), England *Benjamin Paul Blood (1832–1919), United States *Henry Ames Blood (1836-1900), United States *Edmund Blunden (1896–1974), England *Wilfrid Scawen Blunt (1840–1922), England Bo *Barcroft Boake (1866–1892), Australia *George Henry Boker (1823–1890), United States *Eavan Boland (born 1944) *Edmund Bolton (?1575-1633?), England *Ken Bolton (born 1949) *Horatius Bonar (1808–1889), Scotland *Sean Bonney *Arna Wendell Bontemps (1902–1973), United States *Henry Ernest Boote (1866-1949), Australia *Keith Bosley (born 1937) *Jenny Boult (1951-2005), Australia *Francis William Bourdillon (1852-1921), England *Arthur Bourinot (1893-1969), Canada *John Philip Bourke (1860–1914), Australia *A.P. Bowen (born ca. 1899), United States *George Bowering (born 1935), Canada *William Lisle Bowles (1762-1850), England *Louise Morey Bowman (1891-1944), Canada *Mark Alexander Boyd (1563–1601), Scotland *Kay Boyle (1902–1992), United States Br-By *Francis Brabazon (1907-1984), Australia *Thomas Bracken (1843–1898), New Zealand *Anne Bradstreet (c. 1612–1672), United States *E.J. Brady (1869–1952), Australia *Nicholas Brady (1659-1726), Ireland / England *Richard Braithwait (1588-1673), England *Lawrence Ytzhak Braithwaite (1963-2008), Canada *Dionne Brand (born 1953), Canada *Charles Brasch (1909-1973), New Zealand *Kamau Brathwaite (born 1930), Barbados *Richard Brautigan (1935–1984), United States *John Jefferson Bray (1912-1995), Australia *Jean "Binta" Breeze (born 1956), Jamaica *Christopher Brennan (1870–1932), Australia *Joseph Payne Brennan (1918–1990), United States *John Le Gay Brereton (1871–1933), Australia *Nicholas Breton (1542–1626), England *Ken Brewer (1941–2006), United States *Elizabeth Brewster (born 1922), Canada *Martha Wadsworth Brewster (1710 - c.1757), United States *Robert Bridges (1844–1930), England *Robert Bringhurst (born 1946), Canada *John Malcolm Brinnin (1916–1999), United States *James Brock (born 1958) *Alexander Brome (1620-1666), England *William Bronk (1918–1999), United States *Anne Brontë (1820-1849), England *Charlotte Brontë (1816-1855), England *Emily Brontë (1818–1848), England *Rupert Brooke (1887–1915), England *Gwendolyn Brooks (1917–2000), United States *Maria Gowen Brooks (?1794–1845) *William Broome (1689-1745), England *Sterling A. Brown (1901–1989), United States *Dr. Stewart Brown *Thomas Edward Brown (1830–1897), Isle of Man *Frances Browne (1816–1887), Ireland *Isaac Hawkins Browne (1705–1760), England *William Browne (1588–1643), England *Elizabeth Barrett Browning (1806–1861), England *Robert Browning (1812–1889), England *Charles Bruce (1906-1971), Canada *Michael Bruce (1746-1767), Scotland *Mary Brunton (1778-1818), Scotland *Dennis Brutus (1924-2009). South Africa *William Cullen Bryant (1794–1878), United States *Vincent Buckley (1925–1988), Australia *Charles Bukowski (1920–1994), United States *Basil Bunting (1900–1985), England *Anthony Burgess (1917–1993), England *Richard Burns (born 1943) *Robert Burns (1759–1796), Scotland *Samuel Butler (1612-1680), England *John Byrom (1692-1763), England *George Gordon, Lord Byron (1788–1824), England *Gilbert Byron (1903-1991), United States C Ca *Richard Caddel *Alex Caldiero *Charles Stuart Calverley (1831–1884), England *Ada Cambridge (1844-1926), England *George Frederick Cameron (1854-1885), Canada *Alistair Te Ariki Campbell (1925-2009), New Zealand *Thomas Campbell (1774–1844), Scotland *William Wilfred Campbell (?1860-1918), Canada *Thomas Campion (1567–1620), England *Mary Wedderburn Cannan (1893–1973), England *Skipwith Cannell (1887-1957), United States *Edward Capern (1819-1894), England *Thomas Carew (1595–1639), England *Henry Carey (1693–1743), England *Bliss Carman (1861-1929), Canada / United States *Lewis Carroll (1832–1898), England *Hayden Carruth, (1921-2008), United States *Guy Wetmore Carryl (1873-1904) *Anne Carson (born 1950), Canada *William Cartwright (1611–1643), England *Raymond Carver (1938–1988), United States *Alice Cary *Phoebe Cary *Charles Causley (1917–2003), England *Constantine Cavafy *Madison Cawein (1865-1914), United States Ce-Ci *Joseph Ceravolo (1934-1988), United States *John Chalkhill (fl. 1600?), England *William Chamberlayne (1619-1659), England *William Ellery Channing (1818–1901), United States *Arthur Chapman (1874–1935), United States *George Chapman (1560–1634), England *Elizabeth Charles (1828-1896), England *Thomas Chatterton (1752-1770), England *Geoffrey Chaucer (?1343–1400), England *Maxine Chernoff (born 1952) *James Wm. Chichetto *Billy Childish (born 1959) *Hubert Church (1857–1932), Australia *John Ciardi (1916–1986), United States *Colley Cibber (1671–1757), England *Sandra Cisneros (born 1954) *Carson Cistulli (born 1979) Cl *John Clare (1793–1864), England *Thomas A. Clark *Tom Clark *Walter Van Tilburg Clark (1909 - 1971) *Amy Key Clarke (1892-1980), England *Austin Clarke (1886–1974), Ireland *George Elliott Clarke (born 1960), Canada *Jack Clarke *Marcus Clarke (1846-1881), Australia *Brendan Cleary *John Cleveland (1613–1658), England *Michelle Cliff *Lucille Clifton, (1936–2010), United States *Arthur Hugh Clough (1819–1861), England Co-Cu *Florence Earle Coates (1850–1927), United States *Grace Stone Coates (1881–1976), United States *Bob Cobbing *Brian Coffey (1905–1995), Ireland *Fred Cogswell (1917-2004), Canada *Leonard Cohen (born 1934), Canada *Matt Cohen (1942-1999), Canada *Norma Cole *Helena Coleman (1860-1953), Canada *Hartley Coleridge (1796–1849), England *Mary Elizabeth Coleridge (1861–1907), England *Samuel Taylor Coleridge (1772–1834), England *Billy Collins (born 1941), United States *Mortimer Collins (1827-1876), England *William Collins (1721–1759), England *Laurence Collinson (1925-1986), Australia / England *John Robert Colombo (born 1936), Canada *Padraic Colum (1881-1972), Ireland *William Congreve (1670–1729), England *Paul Conneally (born 1959) *Leo Connellan (1928–2001) *Henry Constable (1562–1613), England *Eliza Cook (1818–1889), England *Clark Coolidge* *Thomas Cooper (1805–1892), England *MIchael Cope (born 1952), South Africa *Wendy Cope (born 1945), England *Richard Corbet (1582–1635), England *Cid Corman (1924-2004), United States *Barry Cornwall (1787-1874), England *William Cornysh (1465-1523), England *Gregory Corso (1930–2001), United States *Jayne Cortez *William Johnson Cory (1823–1892), England *Louisa Stuart Costello (1799–1877), Ireland *Charles Cotton (1630-1687), England *Anne Ross Cousin (1824–1906), Scotland *Thomas Cowherd (1817-1907), Canada *Abraham Cowley (1618–1667), England *William Cowper (1731–1800), England *George Crabbe (1754–1832), England *Richard Crashaw (1613–1649), England *Isabella Valancy Crawford (1850-1887), Canada *Harry Crosby (1898–1929), United States *E.E. Cummings (1894–1962), United States *Allan Cunningham (1784-1842), Scotland * John Cunningham (1729–1773), Ireland *J.V. Cunningham (1911–1985), United States *Sarah Anne Curzon (1833-1898), Canada D D.-De *H.D. (!886-1961), Unitd States / England *Victor Daley (1858-1905), Australia *George Dance (born 1953), Canada *Samuel Daniel (1562–1619), England *George Darley (1795–1846), Ireland *Tina Darragh *Robert von Dassanowsky (aka Robert Dassanowsky) *William Davenant (1606–1668), England *Frank Davey (born 1940), Canada *John Davidson (1837–1909), Scotland *Michael Davidson (born 1944) *Alan Davies *Idris Davies (1905-1953), Wales *Sir John Davies (1569–1626), England *W.H. Davies (1871-1940), Wales *Nicholas Flood Davin (1840-1901), Canada *Jack Davis (1917-2000), Australia *Norma L. Davis (1905-1945), Australia *Thomas Davis (1814–1845), Ireland *Kwame Dawes (born 1962), Jamaica *Dulcie Deamer (1890-1972), Australia *Thomas Dekker (1575–1641), England *Edwin Denby (1903-1983), United States *John Denham (1615–1669), England *Enid Derham (1882-1941), Australia *Thomas Dermody (1775–1802), Ireland *Henry Derozio (1809–1831), India *Heather Derr-Smith (born 1971) *James Devaney (1890-1976), Australia *Denis Devlin (1908–1959), Ireland Dh-Do *Imtiaz Dharker (born 1954) *James Dickey (1923–1997), United States *Emily Dickinson (1830–1886), United States *Robert Dickson (1944-2007), Canada *Peter Didsbury (born 1946) *Ray DiPalma *Diane Di Prima *Thomas M. Disch (1940–2008) *Richard Watson Dixon (1833-1900), England *Austin Dobson (1840-1921), England *Charles Dodgson (1832-1898), England *Robert Dodsley (1703-1762), England *Pete Doherty *John Donaldson, aka Jon Inglis (1921–1989), England *John Donne (1572–1631), England *David Donnell (born 1939), Canada *Theo Dorgan (born 1953) *Ed Dorn (1929–1999), United States *Mark Doty *Lord Alfred Douglas (1870-1945), England *Keith Douglas (1920–1944), England *Mike Doughty (born 1970) *Rita Dove (born 1952), United States *Gordon Downie, Canada *Ernest Dowson (1867–1900), England *Sir Francis Hastings Doyle (1810–1888) England *Kirby Doyle (1932–2003), United States Dr-Dy *Joseph Rodman Drake (1795–1820), United States *Michael Dransfield (1948-1973), Australia *Michael Drayton (1563–1631), England *Adam Drinan AKA Joseph Macleod (1903–1984), England *William Drummond of Hawthornden (1585–1649), Scotland *William Henry Drummond (1854-1907), Canada *John Dryden (1631–1700), England *Norman Dubie (1945- *W.E.B. Du Bois (1868–1963), United States *Agnes Mary Frances Duclaux (1857-1944), England *Louis Dudek (1918-2001), Canada *Carol Ann Duffy (born 1955), Scotland *Charles Gavan Duffy (1816–1903), Ireland / Australia *Alan Dugan (1923–2003), United States *MIchael Dugan (1947-2006), Australia *Jas H. Duke (1939-1982), Australia *Paul Laurence Dunbar (1872–1906), United States *William Dunbar (1465–1520), Scotland *Andrew Duncan (born 1956) *Robert Duncan (1919–1988), United States *Douglas Dunn (born 1942) *Max Dunn (died 1963), Australia *Seán Dunne (1956–1995), Ireland *Lord Dunsany (1878–1957), Ireland *James Duport (1606-1679), England *Thomas D'Urfey (1653-1723), England *John Dyer (1699-1757), Wales *Bob Dylan (born 1941), United States *Edward Dyson (1865-1931), Australia E *Evelyn Eaton (1902-1983), Canada *Richard Eberhart (1904–2005), United States *Richard Edwardes (c. 1523–1566), England *Larry Eigner (1927–1996), United States *Anne Elder (1918-1976), Australia *Vic Elias (1948-2006), Canada *T.S. Eliot (1888–1965), United States / England *David Elliot (1923-1999), Canada *Jean Elliot (1727–1805), Scotland *Ebenezer Elliott (1781–1849), England *Edwin Ellis (1848-1916), England *Rebecca Elson (1960-1999), Canada / United States *Ralph Waldo Emerson (1803–1882), United States *Chris Emery (born 1963) *William Empson (1906–1984), England *D.J. Enright (1920–2002), England *Theodore Enslin (born 1925) *Jerry Estrin (1947–1993), United States *Sir George Etherege (1635–1691), England *George Essex Evans (1863-1909), Australia *Mari Evans *William Everson (1912-1994), United States *John K. Ewers (1904-1978), Australia F *Sir Geoffrey Faber (1889-1961), England *A.R.D. Fairburn (1904-1957), New Zealand *Margaret Fairley (1885-1968), Canada *Sir Richard Fanshawe (1608-1666) England *Charles Fenerty (1821-1892), Canada *Sir Samuel Ferguson (1810–1886), Ireland *Douglas George Fetherling (born 1949), Canada *Robert Finch (1900-1995), Canada *Joan Finnigan (1925-2007), Canada *Roderick Flanagan (1828-1862), Australia *Thomas Flatman (1637-1688), England *Richard Flecknoe (?1600-1678?), England *Giles Fletcher (?1586-1623), England *John Fletcher (1579-1625), England *John Gould Fletcher (1886-1950), United States *Phineas Fletcher (1582-1650), England *Jack Foley (born 1940), United States *Mary Hannay Foott (1846-1918), Australia *John Ford (1586-1637), England *Robert A.D. Ford (1915-1998), Canada *William Forster (1818-1882), Australia *Sam Walter Foss (1858–1911), United States *William Fowler (?1560-1612), Scotland *Janet Frame (1924-2004), New Zealand *G.S. Fraser (1915-1980), Scotland *John Hookham Frere (1769-1846), England *Mary Eliza Fullerton (1868-1946), Australia *Richard Furness (1791–1857), England G Ga-Gi *Norman Gale (1862-1942), England *Samuel Garth *George Gascoigne (1525–1577), England *David Gascoyne (1916–2001), England *John Gay (1685–1732), England *Ross Gay *William Gay (1865–1897), Australia *Theodor Seuss Geisel (1904–1991), United States *Leon Gellert (1892-1977), Australia *Charles Ghigna (Father Goose) (born 1946) *G.H. Gibson (1846-1921), Australia *Angus Morrison Gidney (1803-1882), Canada *William Gifford (1756-1826), England *Kevin Gilbert (1933-1993), Australia *Dame Mary Gilmore (1865-1962), Australia *Allen Ginsberg (1926–1997), United States *Nikki Giovanni (born 1943) Gl-Go *Jesse Glass (born 1954) *John Glassco (1909-1981), Canada *Denis Glover (1912–1980), New Zealand *Louise Glück (born 1943), United States *Oliver St. John Gogarty (1878-1957), Ireland *Albert Goldbarth (born 1948) *Kenneth Goldsmith (born 1961) *Oliver Goldsmith (1728–1774), Ireland / England *Oliver Goldsmith (1794-1861), Canada *Lorna Goodison (born 1947), Jamaica *Barnabe Googe (1540-1594), England *Hedwig Gorski (born 1949) *Sir Edmund Gosse (1849-1928), England *John Gower (1330-1408), England Gr-Gy *Robert Cunninghame Graham (1735-1797), Scotland *W.S. Graham (1918-1986), Scotland *Paul Grano (1894-1975), Australia *Richard Graves (1715–1804), England *Richard Harry Graves (1898-1971), Australia *Robert Graves (1895–1985), England *John Gray (1866-1934), England *Thomas Gray (1716–1771), England *H.M. Green (1881-1962), Australia *Robert Greene (1558–1592), England *Gavin Greenlees (1930-1983), Australia *Julian Grenfell (1888-1915), England *Frances Greville (?1727-1789), Ireland / England *Fulke Greville, 1st Baron Brooke (1554–1628), England *Gerald Griffin (1803–1840), Ireland *Bill Griffiths (born 1948) *Nicholas Grimald (1519–1562), England *Angelina Weld Grimké (1880–1958), United States *Charlotte Forten Grimké (1837–1914), United States *Barbara Guest (1920–2006), United States *Edgar Guest (1881–1959), United States *Arthur Guiterman (1871–1943), United States *Thom Gunn (1929–2004), England / United States *Ivor Gurney (1890–1937), England *Ralph Gustafson (1909-1995), Canada *Stephen Gwynn (1864–1950), Ireland *Brion Gysin (1916–1986), England H Ha *William Habington (1605–1654), England *Paul Haines (1933-2003), Canada *Thomas Gordon Hake (1809–1895), England *Katherine Hale (1878-1956), Canada *Alan Halsey *Ronald Hambleton (born 1917), Canada *Dennis M. Hammes (1945-1980), United States *Thomas Hardy (1840–1928), England *Lesbia Harford (1891-1927), Australia *Joy Harjo *William Harmon *Michael S. Harper *Charles Harpur (1813-1868), Australia *Edward Harrington (1895-1966), Australia *Max Harris (1921-1995), Australia *Robert Harris (1951-1993), Australia *Susan Frances Harrison (1859-1935), Canada *Tony Harrison (born 1937), England *Blind Harry (?1440-1492), Scotland *Carla Harryman *Patrick Joseph Hartigan (1878-1952), Australia *Sadakichi Hartmann (1867–1944), United States *William Hart-Smith (1911-1990), Australia *F.W. Harvey (1888-1957), England *Gabriel Harvey (?1545-1630), England *Lee Harwood (born 1939) *Frances Ridley Havergal (1836-1879), England *Stephen Hawes (died 1523), England *Robert Stephen Hawker (1803-1875), England *Robert Hayden (1913-1980), United States *Robert Hayman (1575–1629), England He *Seamus Heaney (born 1939), Ireland *Charles Heavysege (1816-1876), Canada *James Hebblethwaite (1857-1921), Australia *Anthony Hecht (1923-2004), United States *Jennifer Michael Hecht (born 1965) *Allison Hedge Coke (born 1958) *John Hegley *Lyn Hejinian *Felicia Hemans (1793–1835), England *Essex Hemphill *Alice Corbin Henderson (1881–1949), United States *Thomas William Heney (1862-1928), Australia *William Ernest Henley (1849–1903), England *Edward Herbert, 1st Baron Herbert of Cherbury (1583-1648), Wales / England *George Herbert (1593–1632), England *Robert Herrick (1591–1674), England *Phoebe Hesketh (1909–2005), England *Dorothy Hewett (1923–2002), Australia *John Hewitt (1907–1987), Ireland *Maurice Henry Hewlett (1861-1923), England *John Heywood (?1497-1580?), England *Thomas Heywood (c. 1570s – 1650), England Hi-Ho *Dick Higgins (1938–1998), United States *Scott Hightower (born 1952) *Conrad Hilberry *Geoffrey Hill (born 1932) *Thomas Hoccleve (?1369-1426), England *Philip Hodgins (1959-1995), Australia *James Hogg (1770–1835), Scotland *Jane Holland (born 1966) *Anselm Hollo *Oliver Wendell Holmes, Sr. (1809–1894), United States *Thomas Hood (1798–1845), England *Alec Derwent Hope (1907–2000), Australia *Christopher Hope (born 1944), South Africa *Gerard Manley Hopkins (1844–1889), England *Richard Henry Horne (1802-1884), England / Australia *Frances Horovitz (1938–1983), England *Michael Horovitz (born 1935) *George Moses Horton *A.E. Housman (1859–1936), England *Henry Howard, Earl of Surrey (1517–1547), England *Richard Howard *Robert E. Howard (1906–1936), United States *Fanny Howe (born 1940), United States *Rick Howe (died 2007), United States *Susan Howe *Ada Verdun Howell (1902-1981), Australia *Anthony Howell *William Dean Howells (1837-1920), United States *Helen Hoyt (1887-1972) Hu-Hy *Langston Hughes (1902–1967), United States *Ted Hughes (1930–1998), England *Richard Hugo (1923–1982), United States *Alexander Hume (1560–1609), Scotland *Leigh Hunt (1784–1859), England *Cynthia Huntington (born 1952) *Douglas Smith Huyghue (1816-1891), Canada / Australia *Robin Hyde (1906-1939), New Zealand I *Selwyn Image (1849-1930), England *Rex Ingamells (1913-1955), Australia *Jean Ingelow (1820-1897), England *P. Inman (born 1947), United States J *Richard Jago (1715–1781), England *John James *Lisa Jarnot (born 1967) *Randall Jarrell (1914–1965), United States *Robinson Jeffers (1887–1962), United States *Paulette Jiles (born 1943), Canada *Rita Joe (1932-2007), Canada *Fenton Johnson *Georgia Douglas Johnson (1880 – 1966), United States *Helene Johnson (1906–1995), United States *James Weldon Johnson (1871–1938), United States *Linton Kwesi Johnson (born 1952), Jamaica / England *Lionel Johnson (1867-1902), England *Pauline Johnson (1861-1913), Canada *Samuel Johnson (1709–1784), England *George Johnston (1913-2004), Canada *Martin Johnston (1947-1990), Australia *David Jones (1895–1974), Wales *Ebenezer Jones (1820–1860), England *Emma Jones (born 1992) *John Joseph Jones (1930-2000), Australia *LeRoi Jones (Amiri Baraka) (born 1934) *Patrick Jones (born 1965) *William Jones (1726-1795), Wales *Sir William Jones (1746-1794), England *Erica Jong (born 1942) *Ben Jonson (1573–1637), England *June Jordan (born 1936) *Thomas Jordan (1612-1685), England *Anthony Joseph *Jenny Joseph (born 1932), England *James Joyce (1882–1941), Ireland *Trevor Joyce (born 1947) *Donald Justice (1925–2004), United States K *Ilya Kaminsky *Mary Jane Katzmann (1828-1890), Canada *Bob Kaufman (1925–1986), United States *Jayne Fenton Keane *Lionel Kearns (born 1937), Canada *John Keats (1795–1821), England *John Keble (1792-1866), England *Nancy Keesing (1923-1993), Australia *Arthur Kelton (died c. 1550), Wales *Henry Kendall (1839-1882), Australia *Geoffrey Anketell Studdert Kennedy ('Woodbine Willy'; 1883–1929), England *Leo Kennedy (1907-2000), Canada *Robert Kirkland Kernighan (1854-1926), Canada *Jack Kerouac (1922–1969), United States *Frederick Kesner (born 1967) *Sidney Keyes (1922–1943), England *Keorapetse Kgositsile (born 1938) *Joyce Kilmer (1886–1918), United States *Arthur Henry King (1910–2000), England *Henry King (1592–1669), England *William King (1663–1712), England *Charles Kingsley (1819-1875), England *Galway Kinnell (born 1927) *John Kinsella *Thomas Kinsella (born 1927) *Rudyard Kipling (1865–1936), India / England *Roy Kiyooka (1926-1994), Canada *A.M. Klein (1909-1972), Canada *Etheridge Knight *Raymond Knister (1899-1932), Canada *William Knox (1789-1825), Scotland *Kenneth Koch (1925–2002), United States *Yusef Komunyakaa (born 1948) *Anatoly Kudryavitsky (born 1954) *Stanley Kunitz (1905–2006), United States *Joanne Kyger L La-Ln *Sonnet L'Abbé (born 1973) *Nick Laird (born 1975) *Philip Lamantia (1927-2005), United States *Charles Lamb (1775–1834), England *Archibald Lampman (1861-1899), Canada *Tim Lander (born 1938) *Letitia Elizabeth Landon *Walter Savage Landor (1775–1864), England *Patrick Lane (born 1939), Canada *William Langland (c. 1332-1386), England *Sydney Lanier (1842–1881), United States *Emilia Lanier (1569–1645), England *Philip Larkin (1922–1985), England *Evelyn Lau (born 1971) * Emily Lawless (1845–1913), Ireland *D.H. Lawrence (1885–1930), England *Henry Lawson (1867–1922), Australia *Louisa Lawson (1848-1920), Australia *Robert Lax (1915–2000), United States *Irving Layton (1912-2006), Canada *Emma Lazarus (1849–1887), United States *Edward Lear (1812–1888), England *Francis Ledwidge (1887–1917), Ireland *Dennis Lee (born 1939), Canada *Joy Leftow (born 1949) *Richard Le Gallienne (1866-1947), England *Sue Lenier (born 1957) *John Lent (1948-2006), Canada *John Leonard (born 1965) *Tom Leonard (born 1944) *William Ellery Leonard (1876–1944), United States *Douglas LePan (1914-1998), Canada *Rosanna Leprohon (1829-1879), Canada *Ben Lerner (born 1979) *Kenneth Leslie (1892-1974), Canada *Philip Levine (born 1928) *Larry Levis (1946–1996), United States *D.A. Levy (1942–1968), United States *Alun Lewis (1915–1944), Wales *C.S. Lewis (1898–1963), England *Tim Lilburn (born 1950), Canada *Charles Lillard (1944-1997), Canada *Tao Lin (born 1983) *Dorothy Livesay (1909-1996), Canada Lo-Ly *Douglas Lochhead (1922-2011) *Thomas Lodge (1556–1625), England *James Longenbach *Christopher Logue *Audrey Longbottom (1922-1986), Australia *Henry Wadsworth Longfellow (1807–1882), United States *Michael Longley (born 1939), Ireland *Luis A. López *Audre Lorde (born 1934) *Richard Lovelace (1618–1658), England *Samuel Lover (1797–1868), Ireland *Amy Lowell (1874–1925), United States *James Russell Lowell (1819–1891), United States *Robert Lowell (1917-1977), United States *Malcolm Lowry (1909-1957), England *Pat Lowther (1935-1975), Canada *Mina Loy (1882-1966), United States *Fitz Hugh Ludlow (1836–1870), United States *John Lydgate (1370–1450), England *John Lyly (1553–1606), England *William Whittingham Lyman, Jr. (1885-1983), United States *George Lyttelton, Lord Lyttelton (1709–1773), England M Ma-Mc *Thomas Babington Macaulay (1800–1859), England *Norman MacCaig (1910–1996), Scotland *Denis Florence MacCarthy (1817–1868), Ireland *Hugh MacDiarmid (1892–1978), Scotland *Donagh MacDonagh (1912–1968), Ireland *Thomas MacDonagh (1878–1916), Ireland *Patrick MacDonogh (1902–1961), Ireland *Jane Elizabeth MacDonald (1864-1922), Canada *Wilson MacDonald (1880-1967), Canada *Gwendolyn MacEwen (1941-1987), Canada *Seán Mac Falls *Walter Scott MacFarlane (1896-1979), Canada *Patrick MacGill (1889–1960), Ireland *Thomas MacGreevy (1893–1967), Ireland *Tom MacInnes (1867-1951), Canada *Louise Mack (1870-1935), Australia *Kenneth Seaforth Mackenzie (1913-1955), Australia *Nathaniel Mackey *Lachlan Mackinnon *Archibald MacLeish (1892–1982), United States *Joseph Macleod (1903–1984), England *Jackson Mac Low *Louis MacNeice (1907–1963), Ireland *Jay Macpherson (born 1931), Canada *Barry MacSweeney *Haki R. Madhubuti *Derek Mahon (born 1941) *Jennifer Maiden *Charles Mair (?1840-1927), Canada *Taylor Mali *David Mallet *Eli Mandel (1922-1992), Canada *Miriam Mandel (1930-1982), Canada *Tom Mandel *James Clarence Mangan (1803–1849), Ireland *Bill Manhire (born 1946) *John Manifold (1915-1985), Australia *Leonard Mann (1895-1981), Australia *Robert Mannyng (1269–1340), England *Chris Mansell (born 1953) *Peter Manson (born 1969) *Morton Marcus (1936–2009), United States *Richard Marggraf Turley (born 1970) *Walter de la Mare (1873-1956), England *Daphne Marlatt (born 1942), Canada *Christopher Marlowe (1564–1593), England *Anne Marriott (1913-1997), Canada *Tom Marshall (1938-1993), Canada *William Martin (born 1922) *Andrew Marvell (1621–1678), England *John Masefield (1878–1967), England *Edgar Lee Masters (1868–1950), United States *Ray Mathew (1929-2002), Australia *Cleopatra Mathis (born 1947) *Harley Matthews (1889-1968), Australia *James Matthews (born 1929), South Africa *Marc Matthews (born c. 1945), Guyana *R.A.K. Mason (1905-1971), New Zealand *James McAuley (1917-1976), Australia *Robert McBride (?1811-1895), Canada *George Gordon McCrae (1833-1927), Australia *John McCrae (1872-1918), Canada *David McFadden (born 1940), Canada *Roger McGough (born 1937), England *James McIntyre (1828-1906), Canada *Don McKay (born 1942), Canada *Rod McKuen (born 1933), United States *Isaac McLellan (1806–1899), United States Me-Mi *Paula Meehan (born 1955) *Herman Melville (1819–1891), United States *George Meredith (1828-1909), England *Louisa Anne Meredith (1812-1895), England / Australia *James Merrill (1926-1995), United States *Alice Meynell (1847-1922), England *Kenneth G. Mills (1923-2004), Canada *Richard Monckton Milnes, 1st Baron Houghton (1809-1885), England *John Milton (1608–1674), England *Robert Minhinnick (born 1952), Wales *Gary Miranda (born 1939) Mo-Mu *H.D. Moe *Anis Mojgani *Geraldine Monk *Charles Montagu, 1st Earl of Halifax (1661–1715), England *James Montgomery (1771–1854), England *Lucy Maud Montgomery (1874-1942), Canada *Marion E. Moodie (1867-1958), Canada *Susanna Moodie (1803-1885), England / Canada *Marianne Moore (1887–1972), United States *Robin Moore, (born 1954) *Thomas Moore (1779–1852), Ireland *Thomas Sturge Moore (1870-1944), England *Barbara Moraff *Edythe Morahan de Lauzon *Edwin Morgan (1920-2010), Scotland *Mal Morgan (1935-1999), Australia *Robin Morgan (born 1941) *Mervyn Morris *William Morris (1834–1896), England *Jim Morrison (1943–1971), United States *Morrissey (born 1959) *Frank Morton (1869–1923), New Zealand / Australia *Sir Andrew Motion (born 1952), England *Eric Mottram *Ian Mudie (1911-1976), Australia *Paul Muldoon (born 1951) *John Mulgan (1911-1945), New Zealand *Harryette Mullen *Anthony Munday (?1560–1633), England *William Murdoch (1823-1887), Canada *Edwin Greenslade Murphy (1866-1939), Australia *Sheila Murphy *Les Murray (born 1938), Australia N *Ogden Nash (1902–1971), United States *Thomas Nashe (1567–1601), England *John Shaw Neilson (1872-1942), Australia *Alice Moore Dunbar Nelson *Howard Nemerov (1920-1991), United States *Kenn Nesbitt (born 1962) *Aimee Nezhukumatathil (born 1974) *Sir Henry Newbolt (1862–1938), England *Cardinal John Henry Newman (1801–1890), England *bpNichol (1944-1998), Canada *Eiléan Ní Chuilleanáin (born 1942) *Nuala Ní Dhomhnaill (born 1952) *Grace Nichols (born 1950), Guyana *Lorine Niedecker (1903–1970), United States *James Hume Nisbet (1849-1923), Australia / Scotland *Harry Northup (born 1940) *Alice Notley (born 1945), United States *Alden Nowlan (1933-1983), Canada *Jeff Nuttall (1933–2004) *Naomi Shihab Nye (born 1952) O *Sean O'Brien (born 1952) *Patrick O'Connell (1944-2005), Canada *Dennis O'Driscoll (born 1954) * Bernard O'Dowd (1866-1953), Australia * Ernest O'Ferrall (1881-1925), Australia * Will H. Ogilvie (1869-1963), Australia / Scotland *Frank O'Hara`(1926-1966), United States *John Bernard O'Hara (1862-1927), Australia *Theodore O'Hara (1820–1867), United States *Mary Oliver (born 1935) *Charles Olson (1910–1970), United States *Michael Ondaatje (born 1943), Canada *Mary Devenport O'Neill (1879–1976), Ireland *George Oppen (1908–1984), United States *Dowell O'Reilly (1865-1923), Australia *Peter Orlovsky (1933–2010) United States *Maggie O'Sullivan *Thomas Otway (1652-1685), England *Richard Outram (1930-2005), Canada *Wilfred Owen (1893–1918), Wales P *Ruth Padel (born 1947) *Ron Padgett (born 1942), United States *P.K. Page (born 1916), Canada *Michael Palmer (born 1943) *Nettie Palmer (1885-1964), Australia *Aristides Paradissis (1923-2006), Australia *Dorothy Parker (1893–1967), United States *Thomas Parnell (1670–1718), Ireland *Thomas William Parsons (1819-1892), United States *Kenneth Patchen (1911–1972), United States *Coventry Patmore (1823-1896), England *Brian Patten (born 1946) *Andrew Barton "Banjo" Paterson (1864–1941), Australia *Ricardo Pau-Llosa (born 1954), United States *Molly Peacock (born 1947) *Thomas Love Peacock (1785–1866), England *Pearl Poet (14th century), England *Sam Pereira *Ambrose Philips (1674-1749), England *Tom Pickard (born 1946) *Marjorie Pickthall (1883-1922), Canada / England *James Picot (1906-1944), Australia *Robert Pinsky (born 1940) *George Pirie (1799-1870), Canada *Marie Pitt (1869-1948), Australia *Ruth Pitter (1897–1992), England *Al Pittman (1940-2001), Canada *Ted Plantos (1943-2001), Canada *Victor Plarr (1863-1929), England *Sylvia Plath (1932–1963), United States / England *Edgar Allan Poe (1809–1849), United States *Robert Pollok (?1798–1827), Scotland *Alexander Pope (1688–1744), England *Dorothy Porter (1954-2008), Australia *Hal Porter (1911-1984), Australia *Peter Porter (1929-2010), Australia / England *Charles Potts (born 1943) *Ezra Pound (1885–1972), United States / England *Claire Pratt (1921-1995), Canada *E.J. Pratt (1882-1964), Canada *Jack Prelutsky *Frank Prewett (1893-1962), Canada / England *Nancy Price (1880–1970), England *Richard Price (poet) (born 1966) *Matthew Prior (1664–1721), England *Pauline Prior-Pitt *J.H. Prynne *Sheenagh Pugh (born 1950) *Al Purdy (1918-2000), Canada Q *Francis Quarles (1592–1644), England / Canada R Ra-Ri *Ernest Radford (1857-1919), England *William Radice (born 1951) *Craig Raine (born 1944), England *Kathleen Raine (1908–2003), England *Carl Rakosi (1903–2004), United States *Sir Walter Raleigh (1552–1618), England *Theodore Harding Rand (1835-1900), Canada *Dudley Randall (1914–2000), United States *Julia Randall (1924–2005), United States *Thomas Randolph (1605–1635), England *Jennifer Rankin (1941-1979), Australia *Tom Raworth (born 1938), England *John Reade (1837-1919), Canada *James Reaney (1926-2008), Canada *Henry Reed (1914–1986), England *Ishmael Reed *Lou Reed (born 1942), United States *Joseph Relph (1712–1743), England *Kenneth Rexroth (1905–1982), United States *Charles Reznikoff (1894–1976), United States *Ernest Rhys (1859-1946), England *Adrienne Rich (born 1929), United States *Elizabeth Riddell (1910-1998), Australia *Lola Ridge (1873–1941), United States *Denise Riley *John Riley *Peter Riley Ro-Ru *Sir Charles G.D. Roberts (1860-1943), Canada *Michael Roberts (1902-1948), England *Lloyd Roberts (1884-1966), Canada *Theodore Goodridge Roberts (1877-1953), Canada *William Carman Roberts (1874-1941), Canada *Edwin Arlington Robinson (1869–1935), United States *Mary Robinson (1758–1800), England *Carmen Rodriguez (born 1948) Chile / Canada *Theodore Roethke (1908–1963), United States *T.W. Rolleston (1857-1920), English *Raymond Roseliep (1917–1983), United States *Franklin Rosemont (1943-2009), United States *Penelope Rosemont *Isaac Rosenberg (1890–1918), England *Joe Rosenblatt (born 1933), Canada *Gabriel Rosenstock (born 1949), Ireland *W.W.E. Ross (1894-1966), Canada *Christina Rossetti (1830–1894), England *Dante Gabriel Rossetti (1828–1882), England *Jerome Rothenberg (* 1931) *Nicholas Rowe S Sa-Se *Blanaid Salkeld (1880-1959), Ireland *Fiona Sampson (born 1963) *Sonia Sanchez *Carl Sandburg (1878–1967), United States *Charles Sangster (1822-1893), Canada *May Sarton (1912–1995), United States *Siegfried Sassoon (1886–1967), England *Libby Scheier (1946-2000), Canada *James Schuyler (1923–1991), United States *Stephen Scobie (born 1943), Canada *Dennis Scott (1939-1991), Jamaica *Duncan Campbell Scott (1862-1947), Canada *F.R. Scott (1899-1985), Canada *Frederick George Scott (1861-1944), Canada *Margaret Scott (1934-2005), Australia *Sir Walter Scott (1771–1832), Scotland *William Bell Scott (1811–1890), Scotland *Maurice Scully *Sir Charles Sedley (1639–1701), England *Alan Seeger (1888-1916), United States *James Sempill (1566-1625), Scotland *Robert Sempill (?1530-1595), Scotland *Robert Sempill the younger (?1595-1663?), Scotland *Nina Serrano (born 1934) *Robert W. Service (1874-1958), Scotland / Canada *Anne Sexton (1928–1974), United States Sh-Si *William Shakespeare (1564–1616), England *Ntozake Shange (born 1948) *Jo Shapcott *Karl Shapiro (1913–2000), United States *Percy Bysshe Shelley (1792–1822), England *William Shenstone *Francis Sherman (1871-1926), Canada *Joseph Sherman (1945-2006), Canada *Carol Shields (1935-2003), Canada *James Shirley (1596–1666), England *Sir Philip Sidney (1554–1586), England *Eli Siegel (1902–1978), United States *Ron Silliman (born 1946) *Alan Sillitoe (1928-2010), England *Shel Silverstein (1930–1999), United States *Iain Sinclair *Sir Keith Sinclair (1922-1993), New Zealand *Dame Edith Sitwell (1887–1964), England Sk-Sq *John Skelton (1460–1529), England *Robin Skelton (1925-1997), England / Canada *Myra Sklarew *Daniel Sloate (1931-2009), Canada *Elizabeth Smart (1913-1986), Canada / England *A.J.M. Smith (1902-1980), Canada *Alexander Smith (1830–1867), Scotland *Charlotte Turner Smith (1749–1806), England *Clark Ashton Smith (1893-1961), United States *Marc Smith *Rod Smith *Patti Smith (born 1946), United States *Stevie Smith (1902–1971), England *Tracy K. Smith *Kendrick Smithyman (1922-1995), New Zealand *Tobias Smollett (1721–1771), Scotland *Gary Snyder (born 1930), United States *David Solway (born 1941), Canada *William Somervile *Charles Sorley (1895–1915), Scotland *Raymond Souster (born 1921), Canada *William Soutar (1898–1946), Scotland. *Robert Southey (1774–1843), England *Saint Robert Southwell (1561–1595), England *Wole Soyinka (born 1934) *Anne Spencer *Thomas E. Spencer (1845-1910), Australia *Stephen Spender (1909-1995), England *Edmund Spenser (1552–1599), England *Birk Sproxton (1943-2007), Canada *Geoffrey Squires St-Sy *Harold Standish (1919-1972), Canada *Frank Stanford *William Stafford *Gertrude Stein (1874-1946), United States *James Stephens (1880–1950), Ireland *George Sterling (1869-1926), United States *Gerald Stern (born 1925), United States *Ricardo Sternberg *Wallace Stevens (1880–1955), United States *Robert Louis Stevenson (1850–1894), Scotland *Douglas Stewart (1913-1985), Australia *Harold Stewart (1916-1995), Australia *Mark Strand (born 1934), United States *Arthur Stringer (1874-1950), Canada *Sir John Suckling (1609–1642), England *A.M. Sullivan (1896–1980), United States *Paul Summers (born 1967) *John Sutherland (1919-1956), Canada *Robert Sward (born 1933) *George Swede (born 1940) *May Swenson (1913-1989), United States *Jonathan Swift (1667–1745), Ireland *Algernon Charles Swinburne (1837–1909), England *Bobbi Sykes (born 1945) *Joshua Sylvester (1563–1618), England *Arthur Symons (1865–1945), England *John Millington Synge (1871-1909), Ireland T *Eileen Tabios *F.W. Tancred *Dorothea Tanning (born 1910) *Allen Tate (1899–1979), United States *Edward Taylor (1645–1729), United States *Ruth Taylor (1961-2006), Canada *Sara Teasdale (1883–1933), United States *Alfred Tennyson, Lord Tennyson (1809–1892), England *Frederick Tennyson (1807-1898), England *Lucy Terry (?1730-1821), United States *Celia Thaxter (1824–1894), United States *Ernest Thayer (1863–1940), United States *William Thom (poet) (1799–1848), Scotland *Dylan Thomas (1914–1953), Wales *Edward Thomas (1878–1917), Wales *R.S. Thomas (1913–2000), Wales *Francis Thompson (1859–1907), England *John Thompson (1938-1976), Canada *James Thomson (1700-1748), Scotland *James Thomson (B.V.) (1834–1882), Scotland *Henry David Thoreau (1817–1862), United States *Tim Thorne *Chidiock Tichborne (1558–1586), England *Thomas Tickell *Richard L. Tierney (born 1936), United States *Mary Tighe (1772–1810), Ireland *Nick Toczek (born 1950) *J.R.R. Tolkien (1892–1973), England *Melvin B. Tolson *Charles Tompson (1807-1883), Australia *Jean Toomer * Angela Topping (born 1954) *Thomas Traherne (?1636-1674), England *Roland Michel Tremblay (born 1972) *John Tripp (1927-1986), Wales *Quincy Troupe *Peter Trower (born 1930), Canada *Gael Turnbull *Julian Turner (born 1955) *Hone Tuwhare (1922-2008), New Zealand *Chase Twichell (born 1950) *Katharine Tynan (1861-1931), Ireland / England U *John Updike (1932-2009), United States *Allen Upward (1863-1926), England * Jane Urquhart (born 1949), Canada * David UU (1948-1994), Canada V *Cor van den Heuvel (born 1931) *Henry Vaughan (1621–1695), Wales *Janine Pommy Vega *Aubrey Thomas de Vere (1814-1902), Ireland *Jones Very (1813–1880), United States *Vicki Viidikas (1948-1998), Australia W Wa-We *Miriam Waddington (1917-2004), Canada *Fred Wah (born 1939), Canada *Diane Wakoski *Derek Walcott (born 1930), Saint Lucia *Anne Waldman *Rosmarie Waldrop *Keith Waldrop *Alice Walker (born 1944) *Margaret Walker *Bronwen Wallace (1945-1989), Canada *Mark Wallace *Edmund Waller (1606–1687), England *Agnes Walsh *Sarah Wardle (born 1969) *Robert Penn Warren (1905–1989), United States *Thomas Warton (1728–1790), England *Gilbert Waterhouse (1883-1916), England *James Wreford Watson (1915-1990), Canada *Wilfred Watson (1911-1998), Canada *Sir William Watson (1858-1935), England *Isaac Watts (1674–1748), England *Barrett Watten (born 1948) *Phyllis Webb (born 1927), Canada *John Webster (died 1630?), England *Hannah Weiner *Robert Stanley Weir (1856-1926), Canada *Marjorie Welish *William Wentworth (1790-1872), Australia Wh-Wy *Gordon Wharton (born 1929) *Phillis Wheatley (1753–1784), United States *Michael Whelan (1858-1937), Canada *Walt Whitman (1819–1892), United States *John Greenleaf Whittier (1807–1892), United States *Les Wicks (born 1955) *Richard Wilbur (born 1921), United States *Oscar Wilde (1854–1900), Ireland / England *Anne Wilkinson (1910-1961), Canada *John Wilkinson (born 1953) *William of Shoreham (14th century), England *Emmett Williams (1925–2007), United States *Hugo Williams (born 1942), England *Oscar Williams (1900–1964), United States *Saul Williams (born 1972) *Sherley Anne Williams (1944–1999), United States *William Carlos Williams (1883–1963), United States *Frank S. Williamson (1865–1936), Australia *Elizabeth Willis (born 1961) *Frank Wilmot (1881-1942), Australia *John Wilmot, 2nd Earl of Rochester (1647–1680), England *Peter Lamborn Wilson (born 1945) *George Wither (1588–1667), England *Charles Wolfe (1791–1823), Ireland *George Woodcock (1912-1995), Canada *Dorothy Wordsworth (1771–1855), England *William Wordsworth (1770–1850), England *Sir Henry Wotton (1568–1639), England *C.D. Wright (born 1949) *Judith Wright (1915–2000), Australia *Kirby Wright *Robert Wrigley (born 1951) *Thomas Wyatt (1503–1542), England Y *W.B. Yeats (1865–1939), Ireland *Edward Young (1683–1765), England *Pamelia Vining Yule (1826-1897), Canada Z *Benjamin Zephaniah (born 1958) *Louis Zukofsky (1904–1978), United States *Jan Zwicky (born 1955), Canada See also *English poetry *List of poets *List of women poets Category:Lists of poets by language * Category:Lists of poets